heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bear
Scenario Day: Wednesday Time: 11:03 AM Rainfall: 1.938 inches "'''ARE YOU PREPARED TO SHOW YOUR COURAGE IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR SON?'"'' '''- '''The Bear figure The Bear trial is the first of the trials that Ethan Mars has to complete in order to save his son. An address is written on the inside of a bear origami figure and tells Ethan to take the pickup card and go to the address. Character Played As: Ethan Mars Description In the Garage Ethan walks into the garage and questions the man working on the van about the card, the man goes to check the card and remarks on how patient Ethan must have been as the car has been there for 2 years, and they tested it every month. The man then fetches the keys and tells Ethan what level the car is located on and where it is. Ethan then questions why he has come to pick up a car, and why it's there and then proceeds to the lift. Once on level 3 of the garage you have to go to the end of the garage to find the car, you can use the beeper to find where the car is if you forgot. Once in the car you check it for anything you can find what hints at what you have to do, if you look left you will find a GPS. Ethan then places the GPS unit onto the holder and goes to start it, it then activates telling him he is 4 miles from his target destination. Ethan then pulls out of the garage and follows the GPS. The Real Trial When you reach the destination, the GPS then reveals the true intent of the trial. For Ethan to show courage to save his son by driving down the wrong way of the highway for 5 miles in 5 minutes. Ethan then thinks to him self, it's for his son, it's insane, it's his only chance. You then have the chance you accept or decline, if you select to decline Ethan drives off and the chapter ends. If you accept, Ethan pulls the car out of park and accelerates off. After that Ethan is faced with dodging cars, roadworks and workers through a scene of fast button presses. Ethan ends up getting the attention of the police when he passes a toll booth and a pursuit emerges. After going through the tunnel the police place a road block. However, Ethan charges through and a cop turns around and shoots Ethan's tyre, resulting in the Ethan losing control of the car, driving off the highway at high speed and lands upside down. Ethan is then told the 'reward' is in the glove compartment and the key is in the GPS. There is then a scene where the buttons are upside down. Ethen now receives the 'reward' and escapes the now burning car. Trophies Kamikaze: The Bear - Take the best route on the highway. Good Driver: The Bear - Complete The Bear Trial successfully. Why it's called the Bear Bears are typically a shy and easily frightened species, similar to Ethan's behaviour before the trials, however, if a mother bear believes that its cub is threatened, they will charge at the threat almost wildly. This reflects Ethan's aggressive action that he must take to save his Shaun, as well as the drive against the traffic mirroring the bear's charge. Trivia *There is an (optional) blooper in The Bear. Ethan can choose to not use his seatbelt when entering the car in the garage. After the completed trial, Ethan will be shown regardless with his seatbelt on, struggling to free himself. *The car itself has been heavily modified due to the fact it out ran a police car. *The car which Ethan drives resembles either a Pontiac Sunfire or Nissan Sentra. Category:Gameplay Category:Chapter